Ginny's adventure
by GinnyHLovegood
Summary: Everybody know the story about famous harry potter. But now we're going to take a look at Ginny. We follow her Fangirling first year on hogwarts. What if things are different?


**This**** is a story about ginny, but in a different universe, therefor I don't have to include all the events from the original books. If you haven't read or watched all the movies please do that first because of spoilers. Also I hope my English is understandable, I'm sorry by forehand. This will be my first fanfiction and i'm not really sure where this is going to. But I love to write and that's why I am starting this. Have fun**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**All the harry potter stuff doesn't belong to me, all the blessings to our queen J. K. Rowling!**

Ginny's adventure

Chapter one: A letter

"You should really go to sleep dear, it's half past nine and you don't want to miss the owls post, do you?" Molly said softly. She then took her wand. The teacups of her and her daughter flew to the kitchen. "But mom" Ginny started with some disappointment in her voice "I can't sleep mom, I'm too nervous… the boys are going to prank me, I'm quite sure about that" she continued "and what if I don't get my letter? Have you thought about that… What if they don't want another Weasley after George, Fred and Ron". Molly saw the tears in her daughters eyes, her beautiful light blue eyes. "don't worry dear, we all know you're magical and I have kept an extra eye on the boys." she winked while saying that. "Go to sleep" she said a little firmer than she wanted to. A loud sigh came out of Ginny when she walked out the door "good night mom" she said.

While she walked the stairs she heard her brothers making some jokes about Draco Malfoy "with his attitude and his white ha… Careful somebody is outside the door, Ron go look if it's mom". The door didn't moved an inch but she felt like it hit her and she took a step backwards. "Nah it's just Ginny, she would like our plan" she heard them whisper something "wanna come in Gin?". "uhh.. yeah I can for a couple of minutes I think" she said relieved, sleep is for the weak she thought. She walked into the room and became even more nervous. are the boys going to prank me now? George looked at her and said laughing: "Don't worry lil sis we have nothing planned for tomorrow. It's a excited day and we don't want to ruin that for you. We can be jerks sometimes but we do care for you." "Oh and we're busy with another thing" Fred continued George's sentence. He walked to the door and looked around it carefully. "Mom is not there, should we tell her?" Ron jumped up: "NO! What if she is going to tell mom! All the plans would be for nothing". Ginny looked around confusedly. "She likes this. I know for sure!" George nodded at Fred and so he started: "You know Harry is at his aunt and he absolutely doesn't like it there. Ron want him to sleep here the last days of summer break so he could just be around his sort of people. We know how to get him here, but it is difficult. Mom can't know about this and we have to wait till dad has to work at night. That's the only way to get harry here" George interrupted "Ginny under the bed. NOW!".

When she opened her eyes again she could see a little bit of light, she heard three boys snoring and realised what happened. She rolled back into the light. "It's today" She said, jumped up and ran down the stairs! A couple of minutes later Ron came down the stairs. Still yawning and stretching. "Happy birthday too you! Happy Birthday Gin!" and he gave her a hug. "11 years old… Today is the day" he smiled at her. "Ohh Ron what if I don't get a letter?". His smile faded away when she said that. "Don't worry Gin, you are just as magical as we are. And I have told you about Neville, haven't I?" Ginny nodded but wasn't satisfied so Ron continued: "Dumbledore isn't going to ignore your existence just because Fred, George and I are on the school. Really It will be alright!".

At noon Ginny couldn't sit still. She walked and walked and walked. "Ginny please go play some quidditch with the boys, I have lunch in an hour" molly said. "But Mom.." "No Ginny GO" Ginny sighted and walked through the back yard. She could hear the boys play quidditch but wasn't really in the mood to play with them. Deep in thoughts she walked up to them. 'what if they don't want me. What if I'm not good enough. Harry will be here in a couple of days and Ron would tell him laughing his little sister couldn't go to Hogwarts.' But a little voice told Ginny something 'there are muggleborns out there. And You are afraid if you are welcome. Keep your head up Gin!'. She smiled and stepped on her broom. Time for a game of quidditch. "HEY BOYS I'M IN!" she yelled!

An hour later molly stepped on the field. "Lunch time". But Ginny had just spotted the snitch and she was chasing it. "just … a ….. second mom" Ginny screamed when she was near them. She was at 10 meter height when the snitch suddenly dropped to the ground, and so did Ginny. Down…. Down… She stood on her broom. There just a millimetre from her hand. The ground came closer and closer. She couldn't drop down. She turned her broom… She felt like she failed.. But at that moment the snitch was closer, she moved her hand and …. "YES!" She heard loud cheers down the field! "That was amazing Gin!" "This was a better action than harry did last year" "Gin you were great!". The cheerful sphere continued when they walked in the kitchen, everybody talked about her amazing capture! "O Bloody Hell" she couldn't bring out more when she saw an owl.

She moved to the owl and petted it. "Hey dear, do you have a letter for me?" she always loved owls. They were a lot better that the stupid mouse of her brother. She saw the letter and almost started crying. Muggles would think of a death note, but almost all wizards reacted the same way when they got there letter. "I MAY ATTEND HOGWARTS" she cried, she smiled. Ron, Fred, George and Molly hugged her. "I told you" Ron said looking at his sister "congratulations!".


End file.
